dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Starring star
right|250px jest to drugi ending Dragon Ball Super. Piosenka jest grana w odcinkach 13-25. Wykonawcą jest zespół KEYTALK. right|250px Tekst right Japanese Lyrics (TV size) 小さなその両手に抱えきれない夢 こうして今大人になって思い出してる 小さな出来事に悩んでもがいてる僕を見て あの日の僕は何て言うかなあ 街じゅうを包む風にふわり乗って (始まるストーリー)さあ旅に出よう スターリングスター瞬く間に広がる奇跡みたいな夜 この胸に覚えてる大切なぬくもりも スターリングスターまばゆく降りそそぐスターかき集めたら きっと今よりちょっと強くなれるって思ったんだ 汗にまみれてた昔ほど光り輝いて見えるけど 今の僕に嘘はないから 小高い丘に駆け上って街を見降ろして （溢れるメロディ）明日を探して歌うよ スターリングスター瞬く間に広がる奇跡みたいな夜 この胸に覚えてる大切なぬくもりも スターリングスターまばゆく降りそそぐスター巡り会えたら きっと今よりちょっと強くなれるって スターリングスター瞬く間に広がる奇跡みたいな夜 見惚れたら過ぎ去ってしまうから スターリングスター もう一回顔を上げて僕は僕だって思えたら ここからまた始めよう Japanese Romaji Lyrics (TV size) Chiisana sono ryoute ni kakaekirenai yume Koushite ima otona ni natte omoidashiteru Chiisana dekigoto ni nayande mogaiteru boku o mite Ano hi no boku wa nante iu kanaa Machijuu o tsutsumu kaze ni fuwari notte (Hajimaru Sutoorii) saa tabi ni deyou Sutaaringu sutaa matataku ma ni hirogaru kiseki mitai na yoru Kono mune ni oboeteru taisetsu na nukumori mo Sutaaringu Sutaa mabayuku furisosogu sutaa kakiatsumetara kitto ima yori chotto tsuyokunarerutte omottan da Ase ni mamireteta mukashi hodo hikarikagayaite mieru kedo Ima no boku ni uso wa nai kara Kodakai oka ni kakenobotte machi o mioroshite (Afureru Merodi) ashita o sagashite utau yo Sutaaringu Sutaa matataku ma ni hirogaru kiseki mitai na yoru Kono mune ni oboeteru taisetsu na nukumori mo Sutaaringu Sutaa mabayuku furisosogu sutaa meguriaetara Kitto ima yori chotto tsuyokunarerutte Sutaaringu Sutaa matataku ma ni hirogaru kiseki mitai na yoru Mihoretara sugisatteshimau kara Sutaaringu Sutaa Mou ikkai kao o agete boku wa boku datte omoetara Koko kara mata hajimeyou English Translation Lyrics (TV size) The dreams that were too big to hold inside those small hands Now I’ve grown up and remember them I gently ride on the winds that envelop the streets (The story begins) So let’s go on a journey Starring star It’s a night like a miracle spreading out in the blink of an eye And the precious warmth I remember in my heart Starring star If I gather up the stars that are pouring down with such radiance, I’m sure I’ll be able to get a little bit stronger than I am now That’s what I thought Polskie Tłumaczenie (TV size) Teraz już jestem dorosły i je pamiętam I delikatnie jeżdżę na wietrze, które otaczają ulice ( Historia zaczyna ) Więc chodźmy na podróż Obsada gwiazda To noc jak cud rozprzestrzenia się w mgnieniu oka Oraz cenne ciepło Pamiętam, że w moim sercu Obsada gwiazda Gdybym mógł zebrać gwiazdy, które spływają z takim blaskiem, Jestem pewien, że będę w stanie stać się nieco silniejszy niż teraz Tak myślałem Dokładne tłumaczenie Marzenia zbyt wielkie, by utrzymać je małymi rączkami Teraz, gdy dorosłam pamiętam je Delikatne unoszenie na wietrze, w którym otaczałam ulicę (Historia się zaczyna) Więc wyruszam w podróż Występujące gwiazdy Nocą niczym cud powstający w mgnieniu oka I cenne ciepło, które pamiętam w swoim sercu Występujące gwiazdy Gdybym zebrała te gwiazdy, które spadają z takim blaskiem Jestem pewna, że stałabym się silniejsza niż jestem teraz Tak jak myślałam To zależy od tego jak teraz lśnię, odkąd wróciłam pokryta słodyczą Ale nie mówię kłamstw Biegnę po małym pagórku patrząc w dół na ulice (Zalewająca wszystko melodia) I będę czekać na jutro i śpiewać Występujące gwiazdy Nocą niczym cud powstający w mgnieniu oka I cenne ciepło, które pamiętam w swoim sercu Występujące gwiazdy Gdybym zebrała te gwiazdy, które spadają z takim blaskiem Jestem pewna, że stałabym się silniejsza niż jestem teraz Tak jak myślałam Występujące gwiazdy Nocą niczym cud powstający w mgnieniu oka Kiedy jestem tym oczarowana, przemijam Występujące gwiazdy Kiedy mogę jeszcze raz podnieść głowę i pomyśleć, że jestem kim jestem Odtąd zaczynam wszystko od nowa Starring Star (1).jpg|(1) st.jpg|(2) (2).jpg|(3) ggp.jpg|(4) (5).jpg|(5) Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBS Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa